


【雙勢】Tatto（吃不吃番外篇）

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【雙勢】吃不吃 [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Another story, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200731--
Relationships: Do Hanse/Im Sejun
Series: 【雙勢】吃不吃 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849840
Kudos: 5





	【雙勢】Tatto（吃不吃番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 200731  
> \--

目光總是停在染上墨色的地方。

林勢俊因為體質而無法做到的事情，都韓勢做到了，還不只一次。

果然在盯著看了三十分鐘後，還是忍不住開口問了都韓勢。

「聽說紋身很痛耶……你都不怕痛的嗎？」他邊說邊伸手去摸都韓勢的十字架，指尖輕觸到的一小塊範圍開始發癢。

「我也怕痛，不是一開始就刺這個的。」

「那……」

都韓勢抬起自己的手腕給林勢俊看，面積不大卻充滿存在感的分號圖案刺激了林勢俊的好奇心。

他問那個分號有什麼特別的意義，都韓勢看著林勢俊的眼睛沉默一會後伸手彈了林勢俊的額頭。

「你不知道也行。」

「我想知道。」

「自己查吧，查完別來煩我。」

「哼，好啦。」

林勢俊被分配了一些影片後製的工作，加班前纏著都韓勢討抱抱，吻了幾口才放人回家，手上的事情告一段落才想起可以趁這個時候來解決自己的好奇了。

「哼，讓我來看看分號紋身代表的意義是……什麼……」

好像知道你為什麼那麼說了。

……我好想你。

那天晚上，林勢俊紅著眼盯著手機聯絡人猶豫了兩個小時，還是沒敢打給都韓勢，只是一個人聽著都韓勢作的曲子流淚，失眠了好久好久。

於是點了外送來吃，想著填飽肚子睡意就會來了吧。

但裝著20個雞塊和兩個糖醋醬的盒子都空了，怎麼還是睡不著呢。

  
  


都韓勢知道自己一喝酒就會哭，所以從不在林勢俊以外的人面前喝酒，只是覺得在別人面前哭很丟臉。

他第一次和林勢俊說的時候，林勢俊嘴角上揚，瞇著眼笑說果然都韓勢沒有他不行，然後被彈了額頭警告不准這麼得意。

林勢俊今天也將醉爆的都韓勢抱到床上，棉被還沒蓋到他身上就被一腳踹開，林勢俊感覺自己被無尾熊抱著，想扒也扒不開。

那就算了，也就只有這種時候他才會主動抱上來。

老實說這樣……超爽的。

「我上次跟你說的那個王八蛋……你知道他又說了啥狗話嗎……嗚……」

「嗯……是不是又說你紋身的事了？」

「不只！那個智障……」

「唉，他又說什麼啦？」

林勢俊伸手撫摸都韓勢的頭，只有喝了酒才看得到這副黏人的模樣，像是年齡退回了三歲小孩，瘋狂告狀上司對他說的話，林勢俊每次都會聽他說完，等都韓勢哭累睡著，在他眼皮上輕輕一吻才跟著睡去。

都韓勢帶點酒的氣息噴到林勢俊的臉上，這讓林勢俊有時候會懷疑自己是個變態，因為他不但不會嫌都韓勢滿身和滿嘴的酒味，反而會在聞到對方嘴裡的酒氣時心跳加速，甚至還起了生理反應。

「他居然說要是再年輕個十歲就能當我男朋友……你說噁不噁…….嘔……」

「等等，枕頭很貴你先吐地毯上。」

都韓勢聽了氣得狂揍林勢俊的肚子，重複問好幾次是枕頭重要還是自己重要，林勢俊偷偷吞了口水，裝作只是要讓對方停下毆打，握住了對方的手腕，眼神卻在都韓勢的胸前和短褲與腿的縫隙間遊走。

「當然是你呀。」

「那我吐枕頭了。」

「欸不要。」

「林勢俊你說謊！不跟你好了！」

眼看都韓勢一副要收行李走人的氣勢想要下床，卻因喝醉沒了平常的力氣，使勁想把林勢俊推得離自己遠一點卻沒什麼用，軟軟的手掌壓著林勢俊的胸口，好像貓在踩奶一樣。

沒辦法了。

林勢俊脫了上衣和褲子，再度將都韓勢的身子拉近自己，掀開衣襬將手伸進去揉他的腰，另一手掐著臀部，沒管那人嘴裡跑出多少髒話，一個勁的吻著，直到都韓勢安靜下來。

親吻變得有了回應，都韓勢抱著林勢俊的脖子，乖乖讓林勢俊脫下自己的衣褲，口水沿著嘴角流下，拉開距離稍微喘著氣，都韓勢咬了一下林勢俊的嘴唇後躺下來故意讓口水滴到枕頭上，腳掌往林勢俊的下半身踩著、按著，林勢俊的手也握上都韓勢的雙腿間上下撫摸。

今天塗的指甲油是暗紅色，既性感又魅惑人心。

光看就覺得很硬，小小的腳掌按來按去就更硬了，林勢俊把都韓勢的腳抬起，開始舔他的腳掌。

「嗯……西八……你在幹嘛……」

「舔你呀。」

「不要舔……那裡……」

「嗯？為什麼？」

都韓勢收回腿，將臉別過去不想看林勢俊，林勢俊的舌頭在腳掌畫圈的感覺讓他覺得很奇怪，簡直快害羞死了。

「啊，你害羞？」

「少廢話……」

摸著都韓勢的臉頰，大拇指被含著吸吮，溫熱的氣息像在暗示什麼。

其實只是懶得撐起身體幫林勢俊口交而選擇的取代方案。

「你還不快……啊……」

林勢俊沒讓都韓勢先射一遍就進入了都韓勢的體內，平常凶巴巴的人到了床上所有髒話都成了邀請的信號，林勢俊毫不客氣的抽插著，吻上都韓勢的耳畔說他喘息的節奏好像也能編成一首歌了。

刻意在做的時候放了古典樂，當然並沒辦法蓋過任何曖昧的聲音，不管是都韓勢的嬌喘還是下體碰撞的啪啪聲響，羞恥被迫昇華，都韓勢想抬手捂住自己的嘴，卻被林勢俊十指交扣。

不覺得這樣挺有悖德感的嗎？

我是指那種當別人在高雅的餐廳吃飯的時候，偷偷躲在隨時可能有人經過的樓梯口做愛的感覺。

要不要真的來試一次？

林勢俊沒敢真問，怕都韓勢一氣之下咬斷他那裡，以後就沒辦法做好事了。

都韓勢的信仰都化為刻在自己身上的墨色，刻得越多越能安定心神，雖然有個混蛋每次都說看起來很誘人，簡直欠揍。

林勢俊吻上都韓勢的鎖骨再吻到胸部，都韓勢的雙腿夾住他的腰，咬著手指喘氣，時而被頂入的力道和濕潤的舌尖害得大聲呻吟幾次，都韓勢的手移到林勢俊背上抓著，想在他身上抓出幾道痕跡。

「這樣會痛耶……」

「你就……活……該……」

林勢俊是個混蛋，最愛射在都韓勢肚臍下方的翅膀，還有鎖骨及胸部的紋身上，今天也不例外的讓白色覆上了墨色。

結束後還是需要用吻來堵住那張仍在罵罵咧咧的嘴，林勢俊很習慣了。

林勢俊還會習慣性的在都韓勢熟睡的時候，將都韓勢身上的所有紋身都撫過一遍，但要是問他為什麼要這麼做，恐怕也答不出個所以然。

隔天早上，趁著都韓勢還沒醒來，林勢俊抓起他的手，親吻了手腕上的分號。

都韓勢看著他正輕輕吻著自己的手腕偷笑，林勢俊發現都韓勢醒了也沒怎麼感到心虛。

「韓勢呀。」

「啥？」

「我愛你。」

「……神經。」

  
  
  


都韓勢在那晚也和林勢俊一樣是失眠的。

他知道林勢俊肯定會忍不住想抱著自己哭，分號裡也包含了繼續走下去的動力，林勢俊的存在也讓這個分號變得更有意義，只是他們都看不得彼此難受，所以在林勢俊問起的時候，才會希望林勢俊別頂著一副哭喪的臉來找自己，那樣他就會跟著難過。

其實很想告訴林勢俊，自己經歷過的已經不算什麼，留下的傷痕也已經不會痛了。

都韓勢看著林勢俊，俯身咬了他的脖子一口，問他假如能選一個紋身會選什麼圖案。

「我哦……應該是你的名字吧。」

「為什麼？」

「不覺得這樣很浪漫嗎？」

「啊？」

眼看都韓勢似乎不能理解到底是哪裡浪漫，林勢俊有些惱羞的將雙手放在都韓勢肩膀上搖晃對方的身體。

「刺喜歡的人的名字！喜歡的人的名字耶！就很心動嘛！」

「好吵，走開啦。」

林勢俊被給了一記頭槌，賭氣般抱住枕頭側躺著不再說話，內心偷偷期待都韓勢來跟自己撒嬌，為此必須要堅定一點，不能隨便被對方的話帶跑，這應該非常簡單。

只不過屁股好像被踩了。

「晚上吃什麼？」

「……」

「醒著就別裝睡，起來。」

「……」

都韓勢放下原本踩在林勢俊屁股上的腳，無聲嗤笑了一會才又開口說話。

「唉，我突然好想去找廚藝高超的大學前輩吃飯哦。」

「不行！」

果然這樣就破功了，在這世上比一加一還簡單的就只有林勢俊的心思了吧。

他急忙起身抱住都韓勢的小腿，神情無辜像隻蹭飯吃的小狗。

「前輩長得帥又善良……」

「我也是哦！」

「又不會突然鬧脾氣不理人……」

「我、我可以改！」

都韓勢故意假裝苦惱，想再多捉弄眼前的人，邊說著怎麼辦呢邊轉身，因為猜到林勢俊的動作而大笑起來，抬起手揉揉林勢俊蹭在頸間的頭，說要去散步。

都韓勢很少讓林勢俊牽手，只是不喜歡那種手心被悶出汗的感覺，但偶爾當作是讓小狗安心的招數讓他牽牽也不錯。

  
  


偷偷跑去刺了新的紋身，沒有告訴林勢俊，想著反正他總會看見的，要是主動說了……他又會得意忘形的吧。

新鮮的墨色染在本還空著的臀部上方，那是短短幾字卻充滿存在感的，今天又看著自己笑得沒了眼睛的，都韓勢喜歡的人的名字——

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_nujes._ **


End file.
